The Sonic Chronicles I
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: The first of the chronicles is here! The story of the 8th chaos emerald has begun! READ THIS!!!!!!!! :p


The Sonic Chronicles I: Silver and Turbine: Defenders of the Robotnik Empire By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic The Hedgehog and all related characters ©2002 Sega Enterprises/Sonic Team. Turbine and Silver belong to me.  
  
This is a story of one rebel hedgehog and one street fox looking for a home. Silver A. Hedgehog, a hedgehog of Sonic's bloodline, is on Robotnik's side. Why? Dr. R. picked him up from the streets, figuring he'd be the perfect one to look for the 8th Chaos Emerald. When Sonic and the gang found out that there's an 8th one, they started after this mysterious "Silver."  
  
Now for the innocent Turbine. Turbine Lexor Prower. You've heard of him. Well, when Lupe and the Wolf Pack died, Turbine went on the streets. He thought there was no reason to live and was about to reverse Lupe's reincarnation when Silver suckered him in to the Robotnik Empire. Sonic and the gang immediately started fighting against Robotnik's forces for the 8th Chaos Emerald. This story is different than any other, however. It will be told in the perspective of all the characters. 1st, probably the most despised character in the series, is Silver. Here 'goes!  
  
Silver A. Hedgehog 'Ey! 'Ey! Taxi! Get yer ass ova' here! Oh, sorry! Ya', I'm suppos'd to tell dat story now? O.k., whateve'. It all sta'ted when Robotnik figured out somethin' about some eyth Caos Emerald. I had to find a patna' for looking for dis thing. He suggested Turbine. You know the rest. See ya! Yo taxi, thanks but no friggin' thanks! Urghhhhh! Gotta' go!  
  
Turbine L. Prower Hi! I'm Turbine! Silver didn't help much in explaining this story. That's why I'm here! It all started when the Wolf Pack died. You see, a couple of months before this thing got crazy, I lived with Lupe and the rest of the Wolf Pack. Robotnik attacked again. I started fighting him. I was about to die when Lupe came and helped. The rest of the Wolf Pack came after that. They did one final blow when Eggman took out a gigantic ray gun and shot them secretly. I tried warning them, but it was to late.  
  
Well, anyway, I was living on my own for a couple of months when I met up with Silver. "'Ey!" He said. "Huh?" I looked back. "'Ey kid, what's up?" I didn't want to answer him, but I did anyway. "Hi, my name's Turbine!" "Yo Turbine. The name's Silver." "Hi Silver!" "I need some help. Ya see, I'm on a solo mission to find the eyth Caos Emerald. I heard a legend that there was one." He explained.  
  
"An eighth Chaos Emerald? Wow Silver, that's fascinating! Of course I'll help!" I replied. "Thanx. You saved me! On one condition. You help Dr. Robotnik too." He said. "WHAT!!! You should have told me!" I was mad at him for not telling me! There was no way I was going to help him. Or was I. "But, you'll get a nice home with him, I promise. And you'll get a ton of money!" He bribed. "Why should I trust you?" "Because I was a loner at one time, too." "You were?" "Yup. I'll tell you my story."  
  
He told me his story. That's when I got sucked into the Robotnik Empire. We teamed up and started looking for the Emerald 3 weeks later. Sonic and the Knothole Freedom Fighters found out and started trying to get the Chaos Emerald themselves.  
  
Well, a few months past. As we started getting closer, several more dangerous battles ensued. We finally found it in the ruins of Underground Mobius. "As I figured. Those idiots showed up. I knew it, Silver!" I said. "Of course they came, Turbine!" "Right." I sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for," Silver complained, "let's get 'em!" "Yeah!" I replied. I started racing at full speed. Sonic started battling me. I slashed him with my tail and grabbed the Emerald.  
  
Robotnik came to get it and I thought of what Lupe would say. I realized my mistake. "You're not getting this from me! I made a huge mistake letting Silver here suck me into this! Sonic, catch!" I threw it over to Sonic. "Thanks kid!" He said. He ran off with it. Eggman took out that same gun. "I'm not gonna' let him kill again!" I thought. "Sonic, watch it!" I yelled. "Huh," he said, "WOAH!!!" He jumped aside. Well, it's over now. Silver and me are still buds. We're both in the Freedom Fighters now. I'm the only one that believes Eggman's comin' back. I know he is. Maybe our next challenge is an even more dark and powerful admissary. Only time will tell. END  
  
T.S.C. II is comin' soon!!! The next one shows what happens when Silver and Turbine join the Freedom Fighters! Is Eggman really comin' back? Find out soon! Oh, and, if you're wondering, Silver is from Philly, hence the accent, and if Turbine's last name sounds familiar, it's supposed to. It's got a huge impact on the rest of the chronicles. And, Sonic will be a lot more involved in later chapters. But, I wanted to introduce the new characters first. 


End file.
